Batman (Ben Affleck)
Batman is the alias and second identity of billionaire Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Becoming the Dark Knight, he waged war against crime in Gotham City. Biography Early life Having witnessed his parents' death at the hands of a mugger as a child, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. With the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth, who operates mostly within the Batcave, Bruce became a mysterious caped crusader known as "The Batman". For years Bruce fought in his crusade, taking on a ward in Robin who helped him protect Gotham. But through unknown circumstances, Robin was killed by the Joker, who left a taunting message ("Hahah, Joke's on you Batman") spray painted on his suit. Bruce would keep the Robin suit enclosed in a glass case found in the Batcave. This event led Batman to become much more brutal but continued his crusade on crime. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' When the world was introduced to Superman, the Earth was invaded by General Zod and his Kryptonians, which led to a battle taking place in Metropolis. Arriving in Metropolis, Bruce Wayne tried warning his friend Jack to evacuate the Wayne Financial Building. However, while Superman was fighting Zod, Wayne's building was among the structures destroyed with at least one of Bruce's employees, Wallace Keefe, surviving but with the cost of his legs. After saving a girl, who lost her mother, Bruce held her among the collateral damage as he stared at Superman, who he made responsible for the countless deaths. About two years later, Bruce went to a very dark place that was rooted in trauma. As Batman, he became more brutal on how he deals with criminals, and among his "new rules" branded at least one criminal. He was also determined to go to war against Superman, going through great lengths to stealing Kryptonite from Lex Luthor, who manipulated the two into fighting by kidnapping Superman's mother Martha Kent. Batman and Superman would initially fiercely battle one another, with the former wearing a armored exoskeleton suit as well as using a Kryptonite grenade launcher and spear. Before Batman can kill Superman with the spear, Superman urges Batman to "save Martha", whose name is also shared with Wayne's late mother. Lane arrives and explains the situation, convincing Batman that Superman is not a threat. Upon learning of Luthor's plan, Batman helps rescue Martha while Superman confronts Luthor on the scout ship. With the help of Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman join forces to take down Luthor's creation, Doomsday. Superman ultimately kills Doomsday, but succumbs to his own injuries and seemingly dies. After confronting Luthor in prison, Batman learns that a more powerful threat is coming to Earth. Bruce Wayne later attended a funeral for Clark Kent in Smallville, where Wayne reveals to Prince that he plans to form a team of metahumans to help protect the world in Superman's absence. After they leave, the dirt around Clark's coffin begins to levitate. Abilities Batman has no no inherent superhuman powers, relying on his knowledge, detective skills, and athletic prowess. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave. Personality Born into the wealthy Wayne family, Bruce Wayne had an idyllic childhood. But after his parents were gunned down in front of him, Bruce dedicated his life to battling the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively for years, training his mental and physical abilities to their peak. Around his first meeting with Superman, Batman can be described as a man who bears the scars of a seasoned crime fighter, but retains the charm that the world sees in billionaire Bruce Wayne. In the 20 years of crime-fighting, Bruce Wayne became a psychologically damaged and almost sociopathic individual. And while Batman had a moral code to never kill, he changed his rules after the world was introduced to Superman in the destructive battle with General Zod in Metropolis. Having saw most of the battle himself, Bruce witnessed the destruction of the Wayne Financial Building, which resulted in his friend Jack's death and Wallace Keefe being crippled. After years of trial and tribulation, Bruce went to a very dark place that was rooted in trauma. As his butler Alfred Pennyworth explained it, rage and the feeling of powerlessness can turn a good man like him into a cruel one. This was the case as Batman showed less concern for the criminals he fought, and started using brute force or simply branding them. Bruce also showed determination to go to war against Superman, who he believed was a potential threat (partly because of an apocalyptic dream and Lex Luthor's manipulations), despite Alfred's multiple attempts to dissuade him. Batman ultimately realized that Superman was not his enemy and, after the latter's supposed death by Doomsday, he sought redemption and the means in making the world better. Bases of Operation Batcave The Batcave is a series of large underground caverns located beneath Wayne Manor home to hundreds of bats and is used by Bruce Wayne as a base of operations for his activities as the vigilante Batman. There is also a cave located under the Glasshouse, a small-sized mansion where Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth live in after moving out of Wayne Manor. Equipment *Utility belt *Batarang *Mech Batsuit *Grapnel Gun *Grenade Launcher *Smoke Grenades *Rebreather Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing *Batcycle *Nightcrawler *Flying Fox Behind the scenes *Director Zack Snyder stated, on casting of Ben Affleck, that Batman was "a man who is older and wiser than Clark Kent and bears the scars of a seasoned crime fighter, but retains the charm that the world sees in billionaire Bruce Wayne." *This version of Batman has been greatly criticized by both fans and critics for his lethal use of weapons and willingness to kill, despite the character’s well known hatred of guns and code against killing. The in-story reason for this is likely him revoking his no-kill rule in the wake of the death of his protégé, Jason Todd, at the hands of The Joker. **However, Affleck's portayal of the character has been universally praised, with many believing it to be even better than Christian Bale's own portrayal. Appearances *DC Extended Universe **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' **''Suicide Squad'' **''Justice League'' **''The Batman'' Gallery *See: Batman (Ben Affleck)/Gallery for additional images See Also *Batman *Batman (Disambiguation) Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:The Batman (film) characters